mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Up All Night
Up All Night is the twenty fourth episode of season one. Synopsis Adam tries to get some shut eye so he can go to Kerry's birthday party at a paintball arena, but Jake, Slips, and Windsor drop by for an unexpected sleepover. Plot The episode starts with Adam taking out the trash at his house, when he gets shot with a paint ball on his shirt. He tries to see who it is, and realizes it was Kerry who shot him, and she considers it an invite to a paint ball convention with her and her dad, but he must be ready by 7 the next day. Meanwhile, at school, Adam is spaced out all day, thinking about how his "date" with Kerry will go. That night, he is getting ready for bed when the doorbell rings and all his friends show up. They say that Adam said that they should have a sleepover. Adam tells them he has a date with Kerry the next day and he has to go to bed early. They all agree. They soon decide to play pranks calls. Adam prank calls Lupe and Ingrid, pretending to be Principal Pixiefrog, but they don't fall for it. After that, Adam falls asleep on the couch and has a dream about his big day, until Jake wakes him up and asks if he has some extra money for pizza. As soon as Adam takes a bite out of the pizza, Jake adds some bugs onto it, loses his appetite and tries to get back to sleep. Jake then begs Adam to chill for a little while. Later, while Adam is sleeping again, he is awoken by his friends watching a movie. Later, he is woken up again when they see them playing video games. Jake complains that he can't get past the first level, but Adam shows them how to make it past. Then, he is surprised to see that he is wide awake. So they all play fun games together, like beauty salon. Slips then prank calls Bull Sharkowski, but he doesn't fall for it and tells him he's gonna beat Slips up. Jake then calls Pirncipal Pixiefrog, impersonating - Principal Pixiefrog. He tells him that school is canceled next week and that he shouldn't come to school. Pixiefrog falls for this and says it was nice of him to cancel school. Then, Jake put Adam to bed where he sleeps on the couch for the rest of the night while the others leave. Adam hears the doorbell the next day, and he rushes to get ready. He then opens the door, only to find Jake, covered in paint. Then Adam looks at the clock, and it reads 11:30, and he realizes he slept through his date. Jake tells him that he was so tired that he thought it wasn't a good idea to wake him. Then he tells Adam Kerry wanted to tell him something - "hi". Infuriated, Adam slams the door on Jake, threw his pillow and blanket at him and Jake asks if their sleepover for that evening was cancelled. The scene switches over to Principal Pixiefrog relaxing on the beach. Then he gets a call from Mrs. Warthog, asking him where he is. He tells her that he's on the beach and that school was cancelled. She asks "Who told you that?" He responded, "I did." Then he responds, "Hey, wait a minute!" realizing he's been tricked. The episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Kerry Anderson Minor Roles *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Coach Gills *Coach Horace Ferret *Mrs. Warthog (Voice Only) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * The Hideout – Bruno Zambrini (opening) * Dreams Of The Heavens – Ennio Morricone (end of scene) * Italian Summer – Hendric Haydegg (in Ms. Gills’ health class) * Gotham City – Michael Paer-Erik Ellgren (paintball fantasy) * Lovers On Horseback – Angelo Lavagnino (the fantasy ends) * Breaths and Whispers – Ennio Morricone (Adam at home) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Jake, Windsor and Slips are here) * Gotham City – Michael Paer-Erik Ellgren (paintball fantasy) * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi (“Do you have ten bucks?”) * Rum Raisin – Alex Pinto (crank-calling Lupe and Ingrid) * Gotham City – Michael Paer-Erik Ellgren (paintball fantasy) * House of Horror #10.03 – William Farran (a horror movie on TV) * Rave! – John Bell (Jake, Windsor and Slips dancing) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (playing “Smell-and-Tell”) * The Comic – Franco Micalizzi (crank-calling Bull) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (the sleepover fun continues) * Lullaby – David Farnon (putting Adam to bed) * Future Of Industry – Jack Trombey (Adam getting ready in a haste) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (“I slept through my date!”) * Manzanita (B) – Konrad Wolf (ending) * Jungle Drums I + II – Gerhard Trede (end credits scene) Quotes :(Coach Gills teaches Health Class) :Coach Gills: Alright, you animals, listen up! There are a few way to pick up a whopping case of fin rot. So, be wary and don't do stuff like this. :(Horace pulls down a chart, depicting a couple making out) ---- :(Adam kisses Jake's cheek, while having a dream about Kerry) :Jake: Hey! :(Adam wakes up) :Adam: Huh? :Jake: Don't get me wrong, Adam. I know I'm quite a looker and I like you and all (in a stereotypical strong man voice) but not that way. ---- :(Adam opens the door, and Jake, Slips, and Windsor are there) :Jake: Hey, Adam. :Adam: What are you guys doing here? :Jake: What are we doing here? Oh, good one Adam. Don't you remember six weeks ago, we passed each other in the hall, and right before you were almost out of ear shot, I whispered that we should have a sleepover at your house tonight? :Adam: No. :Jake: Oh. ---- :Windsor: It's well known that a key component of any successful sleepover is the "prank" or "crank" phone call. I read that the most common targets of such telecommunication tom foolery are female associates, school rivals, and authority figures. ---- :Ingrid: How does this sound, Lupe? Mrs. Ingrid Lyon. :Lupe: Ew, that's gross! Hmm, Señora Lupe Spidermonkey. :(Both laugh) :Ingrid: That's weird! :(Phone rings; Lupe picks it up) :Lupe: Hola. :(The boys prank call her from the other end) :Adam: (Poorly Imitating Principal Pixiefrog) Hello, Ms. Toucan. This is Principal Pixiefrog, calling to let you know, that we're cancelling school next week, so don't come in, cuz it's cancelled and stuff. :Lupe: (scoffs) Oh my goodness, Adam Lyon. That is without a doubt, the worst Principal Pixiefrog impersonation ever. Call back when you can bring some game to the phone and stuff. Adios! :(Lupe hangs up) :Lupe: Chicos. :Ingrid: (lovingly) Yeah, boys. ---- :(Windsor smashes the house plants and makes a pile of dirt and leaves) :Adam: Windsor! What are you doing? :Windsor: We lowland gorillas require leafy bedding material to go to sleep. If I didn't do this, I'd be fidgety and on the prowl all night. :Adam: Which reminds me, aren't you guys getting a little tired? :Jake/Slips: Naw. ---- :Jake: Remind me again, Windsor, what is the difference between a werewolf and a wolf man? :Windsor: Based on my research, they're both of the lycanthrope genus, though their methods of transmutation often differ. ---- :(Slips prank calls Bull) :Bull: This better be good. :Slips: Is your Prince Albert running? I mean, do you have a refrigerator in a can? I mean, uh ... This is Principal Pixiefrog and we're having school next week, so make sure you're there. (mumbles) :Bull: You're dead, Slips! ---- :Adam: I feel fresh as a daisy. ---- :(Jake tries his hand at prank calling) :Jake: (doing a perfect impression of Principal Pixiefrog) Uh, hello. This is Principal Pixiefrog, calling to let you know, we're cancelling school next week, so don't bother coming in. :(It's revealed Jake is calling Principal Pixiefrog, himself) :Pixiefrog: Uh, no school next week, got it. Thank you. :(Pixiefrog hangs up) :Pixiefrog: Well, that was nice of me to cancel school. I could use a break. ---- :Adam: I SLEPT THROUGH MY DATE! :Jake: Yeah, you were so wiped when Kerry came by, that I didn't think it was a good idea to wake you up. She wanted me to tell you something, what was it? Oh, "Hi." ---- :Jake: Does this mean tonight's sleepover is cancelled? Trivia *Kerry mentions her dad, but he's never shown. This is the only time her family is referenced. *Adam slept on the living room couch throughout the episode, even though he clearly has his own room with a bed. It's likely he was sleeping there because of the sleepover with his friends, since he never really "went to bed" until after they arrived. *It's revealed that Ingrid and Lupe have crushes on Adam and Jake, respectively, as they both came up with the names "Mrs. Ingrid Lyon" and "Señora Lupe Spidermonkey" for themselves. **This is also the only time other than Animal School Musical, where Lupe's crush on Jake is ever brought up. *Lupe's last name is revealed to be "Toucan". *First episode featuring the Zoo Aquarium. Although it's appearance is short, it's lightly specified that it's where all the animals live. Ingrid has a sleepover in Lupe's home, which is apparently a caged area with a tree and a nest inside. Bull's home is an underwater environment. Windsor is also seen, making a pile of leaves and dirt for him to sleep in and explains that he can't sleep without that environment. *Jake does a perfect voice impression of Principal Pixiefrog, which he'd demonstrate in future episodes too. Principal Pixiefrog fell for the trick, believing it to be himself, talking, which often happens in future episodes as well. *Adam quotes Bill Cosby, saying "Abba Zibba Zabba Zooba!". This was also used in "The Morning Zoo". *Credits Gag: Jake getting pelted by paintballs, removes his goggles, and farts after removing the paint from his butt. Gallery Episode Adam Takes Out the Trash.png Adam Gets Hit By a Paintball.png Shot By Kerry.png Kerry Invited Adam to Stinging Sensation.png Adam Has a Paint Heart.png Coach Gills Teaches Health Class.png Don't Do Stuff Like This.png Adam Isn't Disgusted by the Kissing.png Adam Dreams of Being a Muscular Commando Paintballer Guy.png Adam and Kerry Shoot Paintballs.png Adam Paint.png Kerry Paint.png Heart Paint.png Adam Carries Kerry.png Adam About to Kiss Kerry.png Adam About to Kiss Jake.png But Not That Way.png Adam Combs His Hair With a Toothbrush.png Adam Gets Unwanted House Guests.png Good One Adam.png Adam is Not Please With a Sleepover.png We're Here and That's What Counts.png Adam Can't Do a Sleepover.png Adam Packing Away Slips' Food.png Adam Should GO to Sleep.png Adam's Friends Aren't Nocturnal.png Adam is Turning In Early.png Kerry Cornered by Guns.png Commando Adam Swinging on Vine.png Adam Swinging With Kerry.png Jake Wakes Up Adam.png Slips and Windsor Eating Pizza.png Adam Grabs a Slice of Pizza.png Adam Eating Pizza.png Adam Stopping Eating Pizza.png Jake Has Pizza Toppings.png Bug Pizza.png Good Night Guys.png Jake Puppy Dog Eyes.png Yay More Sleepover Time.png Jake Prank Calls.png Lupe and Ingrid at Their Sleepover.png Hola.png Adam Prank Calls Lupe.png Lupe Catches Onto the Tricks.png Lupe Hangs Up.png Ingrid Likes Boys.png Well That Bombed.png Adam Goes Back to Bed.png Windsor Needs Leafy Bedding Material.png Jake and Slips are Not Tired.png A Paintballer Finds Kerry.png Adam Takes a Paintball for Kerry.png Kerry is a Werewolf.png Werewolf Movie.png The Movie Scares the Guys.png Adam Covers His Ears With a Pillow.png Eleven-O-Clock.png The Guys Dancing.png Now It's Twelve O Ten.png This Game Stinks.png Adam Can Get to Level 20.png Adam Plays the Video Game.png Adam is Wide Awake.png Now It's Two Thirty Five.png Slips Dials the Phone.png Slips Prank Calls Bull.png Slips Botches It.png Bull Knows It's Slips.png Slips Has Reason to be Afraid.png The Most Fun Adam's Had in the Middle of the Night.png Toenail Painting Ceremony.png Adam Feels Fresh.png Jake Makes a Prank Call.png Jake Does a Perfect Pixiefrog Voice.png No School Next Week.png Principal Pixiefrog Could Use a Break.png Jake Shows People How Prank Calls Are Done.png Now It's Five Forty Five.png Sleep Deprived Adam.png Jake Tapes Down Adam's Eyes.png Adam Finally Catching Some Shut Eye.png Morning Happens.png Adam Hurries With The Getting Ready.png Adam Opens the Door to Seeeeeeee.png Old Monkey Me.png Eleven Thirty.png Adam Slept Through His Date.png Jake Let Adam Sleep.png Adam is Sad.png Jake Got Adam a Sleep Mask.png Adam Gets a Lame Sleep Mask.png Adam Slams the Door on Jake.png Vacation Land.png Pixiefrog on Vacation.png Pixiefrog Realizes He's Been Punked.png Credits Jake at Stinging Sensation.png Jake Gets Paintballed.png Jake Gets Paintballed Twice.png Jake Gets Pelted With Paintballs.png Jake Covered in Paintballs.png Jake Lifts His Glasses.png Jake Turned Around Paint.png Jake Shows His Farting Butt.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Slips Episodes